wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Jana (Vilkas)
Jana (Vilkas) (Leona Vaughan) is initially a wild Wolfblood from Rhydian's wild Wolfblood pack, who follows him to Stoneybridge after he's banished. In Ancient Grudge, she seems to be following an order from Alric (her father). This results in Alric disowning her, and she becomes a tame wolfblood. She is seen in most of the episodes after that. She seemingly has a crush on Rhydian and is jealous of his closeness to Maddy. Although she seems to be less agitated about their closeness by the end of the series, it is hinted that she knows Maddy has a crush on him. She later becomes the Alpha of the Wild Wolfbloods' pack. Debbie Moon, creator and head writer of the series has said that Jana and Rhydian are good friends, but there is no romantic relationship between them at all. Jana is the focus of a series of webisodes called "Jana Bites" that accompany series three. One is released every week. Jana is very close to Aran throughout the third season. View the Jana (Vilkas)'s Gallery here. Season 2 Jana has a fiery temper, and in the beginning, found it hard to control her wolf and fit in, as she didn't know much about the human world and relationships in the human world. When she was still in Stoneybridge, she lived in a caravan in the woods. She can be very loyal, but still have fierce tempers sometimes. She is very fond of her wolfblood traditions, as is shown when Maddy's wolfblood ancestor's bones are found, and Jana performs a special ceremony with the rest of the pack. She tries to be friends with Shannon, giving her Dohldrenc to boost her courage, but that backfires and Maddy and Rhydian get cross with her. Later, it is revealed that her original intent on coming to Stoneybridge was to lure Rhydian back to the pack. When this fails, Alric tries to kill Rhydian and Jana stops him, causing Alric to disown her. After that Jana tries harder to fit in. Jana loves the human world, at one point telling Maddy that she "Fell in love" with it, and there is a running gag throughout the series of Jana's fascination with flushing toilets. She has a dislike towards Liam as soon as she found out about Liam's fascination with his ancestor's passion for hunting wolfbloods, or as he calls them "werewolves". Once her father was banished from the pack, Ceri came back for her and she became the Alpha - this makes the wild pack and Maddy's pack allies, not enemies, to the point where Maddy and her family go there to seek refuge (The Discovery). When Alric returns to Stoneybridge after she leaves, He chases Rhydian and Maddy into the forest and when and grabs Maddy, saying that he lost everything and tells Rhydian that it's his turn to lose something precious to him, which is Maddy. he almost killed her, but can't because when Maddy mentions what he did to Jana he sees Maddy as Jana and breaks down by saying his daughter's name. Rhydian works out peace between the now "lone wolf" Alric, Jana's new pack and the Stoneybridge pack. (Going Underground). Season 3 Rhydian comes across Jana on his way to Canada to find Maddy and Ceri tells him that Jana has been shot. He takes them, along with Aran and Mynir to the Smiths' house where Rhydian enlists the help of a vet to remove the bullet from Jana, which she does so successfully. However, Jana needed to keep eating red meat to grow strong again. She sent Mynir back to the pack to inform them that she would be returning soon. Jana helps make peace between Ceri and Gerwyn in "Wolfblood Is Thicker Than Water" and falls out with Dacia when Dacia tries to steal Ceri's herbal remedies. Mr. Jeffries discovers that Jana is living at the Smiths' house on a tip off from the Ks and goes to investigate, encouraging Jana to go back to school. In "The Dark Ages" Jana becomes obsessed with ancient Wolfblood artifacts until Aran returns from the wild with news that Meinir, his sister, has taken over the wild pack and taken them away. Jana is greatly affected by this and decides to go back to school. In "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" her inner wolf becomes a Morwal and her behaviour becomes very unpredictable. She tries to lead the Ks, starts wearing makeup and smashes a painting over Jimi's head, meaning that she faces suspension. Eventually she breaks down in Rhydian's arms as she wonders what's happening to her. Kay, Kara and Jimi lock Jana in the school kitchens on a full moon and Tom and Shannon go to calm her down. In "Wolves Among Us" Rhydian attempts to cheer Jana up by taking her to an old Wolfblood place Ceri found, only for Jana's powers of Ancion to go out of control because of bad things which had happened there. Ollie, Rhydian's foster brother sees Jana in her partial wolf state and freaks out. After Jana saves his life, she tells him that she can see into the past, and that makes her eyes go yellow. Ollie accidentally convinces her that the Wolfblood pack should be remembered and Jana, Rhydian and Ollie create a Bayanath. Jana and Rhydian get in big trouble with Mr Jeffres and Mrs. Vaughn for leading Ollie astray and bunking off work experience and are threatened with expulsion. Jana later attempts to convince Rhydian to trust Shannon again. In "Dark of the Rune", after desperately trying to restore the relationship between Shannon and Rhydian, Jana collapses along with Rhydian when a comet appears on the dark side of the moon. Later, she tells Dr. Whitewood she'd be interested in a job at Segolia Trivia *When in wolf form, her fur is red like her hair. * Wild wolfbloods do not have surnames however she took on the name Vilkas when she started attending school. Love interests Rhydian Morris Jana develops a crush on Rhydian when she first comes to Stoneybridge and wants him to be her wolfblood mate. When Maddy and Jana are alone in the school showers (2x02), Maddy states that Rhydian didn't mention Jana at all and Jana angrily retorts that he didn't mention her either. But eventually, Jana sees that Rhydian has feelings for Maddy rather than her. She then comes to see Rhydian as just a friend. Aran Aran is a wild wolfblood from Jana's pack and works for Jana's father, Alric as beta wolf. Jana may possibly has a crush on Aran, when eventhough at first, they don't trust each other very well. He was accused of stealing her art book and Jana discovered it wasn't him when one of the cubs fessed up. Though she claims Aran as guilty when she overhears him saying it to the other wolfbloods that she's defying their culture. Jana and Aran played at the lake, where they splash water at each other. When Jana was shot, he helped other wolfbloods, like Ceri and Meinir to bring a wounded Jana to the human world to get help. He then stayed by her side, eventhough he feels insecure in the human world- just to be with his alpha. Aran declares Jana will always be his alpha, and they shake hands, gold hands and hug throughout series 3 when Aran is in it. There is possible canon due to their subconscious attraction towards each other and their undeniable bond and trust due to everything they have been together. Jimi Chen Jimi is a human from Stoneybridge and is Jana's rival at school. Its extremely unlikely that they'll be a couple due to the fact that Jimi bullies Jana and hates her pack. At art class, Jimi destroys Katrina's painting, out of temper and having the morwal on her, Jana smashes Jimi's painting on his head and paints his face res with a paintbrush, before Rhydian pulls her of. At lunch, he commented to her that she smells bad and she smothers food at him and he threw a cream pie at her face. She pounced on him and attacks. The two were sent to detention together. Later in biology class, Jana was talking aloud about all the ways people can naturally track locations, and Jimi is seen looking up to her to listen. Later, in detention, Jimi asks her if she can really do the stuff she claims to, which she nodded her head. He then smiles at her and says "cool". That's the only time Jimi actually cares about Jana. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Wolfblood Species Category:Student Category:New Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Wild Wolfblood Category:Tame Wolfblood Category:Wolfblood